


The games you play

by Loki_Slytherin



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Forced Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Multi, Prostitution, Rape Culture, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Slytherin/pseuds/Loki_Slytherin
Summary: Finnick Odair meets with Snow to discuss the future and what is required of Finnick. And Finnick will give up anything for Annie.
Relationships: Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair, Finnick Odair/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	The games you play

"Finnick Odair." President Snow said. The roses filling the air made Finnick feel sick. Fear stirred inside him.

"Yes. I am here. As requested. What is it your highness desires?" Finnick asks, sarcasm and mocking laid heavy in his voice.

"Careful how you speak to me my dear."

"Ah. How would your presidential majesty desire me to address you?" Finnick said, not dropping the attitude.

"I would like to remind you that I have complete control over everyone you love. If I desired it, they could all be dead. Your mother. Your sister. Your girlfriend, Annie."

"Fine. I apologize for my previous behaviour. May I enquire as to why you have requested my presence here?" Finnick says, the mocking tine completely gone.

"Yes. I think for this conversation we need to be very honest with each other. It is so much easier when we agree not to lie or to shade the truth with pleasantries, don't you agree? It does make life a lot simpler. I do detest lies."

"Very well. I won't lie. You won't lie. Why am I here?" Finnick repeated his earlier question.

"When victors are considered desirable, they become of great value to me. You see, here in the capitol, rich members of our fine Panem can pay to have the company of a victor. It does make me quite a lot of money, you'd probably be surprised, considering how little the starving women of the districts earn for the same offer. The price of fame, I suppose. Are you following me?"

"I think so. What your saying is that some of the victors work here as prostitutes." Finnick said crudely.

"Well, yes."

"I don't care how desirable you think I am. I'm not doing it. I don't care how much gold you offer me, my body belongs to know one but me and the people I choose to share it with. And the only person I trust enough to do that kind of thing-" Finnick is practically spitting with rage "- Is Annie. So no, I won't be the capitols whore."

"Ah, yes. I was afraid you'd say that. See the thing is, Mr Odair, that you don't really have a choice. If you don't, I'll have my peace keepers kill Annie and your family." the president threatens.

"No! You can't!" Finnick yells in horror.

"Actually I can. And I will. Either you submit to the will of those who pay me, or I kill them." Snow threatened again.

"Your forcing me into this." Finnick states, resignation lacing his voice. There is despair in his tone as well.

"Well, I did say we ought to be entirely honest with each other."

"I'm 16 years old! I'm not ready to do this. Can't you at least wait until I am 18? please? I'm begging you." Finnick pleads.

"I waited until you were 16. Two whole years. That was generous of me. You should be thankful for what you do get."

"Your a monster." Finnick says, ignoring the tears sliding down his face.

"Oh I don't doubt that. But this is the world we live in, and either you learn how to play by the game, or you loose the game." Snow responds.

"I hate you."

"I don't care."

"Your forcing me to do this. Your a murderer, and a rapist, and a monster!"

"Your first client is in three days. I suggest you be on your best behaviour. If you cannot play the role of the wiling lover, the capitol slut, the desired object, the beautiful treasure, the precious jewel, then your loved ones will suffer."

"Oh don't worry. I will play the games. I will always play your games. And just as I won the hunger games. I will win these games."

"I don't doubt that you will try. But life is a game that cannot be won."

"That's were your wrong sir."


End file.
